Leave Out All The Rest
by Owly Bros
Summary: scene ending terakhir dari game a wonderful life...  ngak ada spoiler di sini. Coz cuman fic bukan cerita aslinya


Disclaimer: i'm not owned harvest moon...

this fic is for my friend. Baby-chan, an ex-writer (but i hope she can back to writer again).

I suggested you for hear this song

Inspirated by a song titled:

**Leave Out All The Rest.**

_By: owlybros_

MOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOO

Jack's POV

last chapter in game...

Winter

2 days before the end...

"Hei, dimana ini?"

tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan. Dan ketika aku membuka mata, aku berada di depan rumahku...

Aku melihat Celia, istriku, dan anakku, Andy di depan rumah. Aku mendekatinya.

"Celia, apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada masalah?" tanyaku. Namun Celia tak menjawab, dia menangis.

Aku agak kebingungan. Tiba-tiba ia berkata

"Jack, kumohon jangan meninggalkanku." kata Celia sambil menangis. Andy hanya diam. Aku semakin kebingungan.

"Aku tak meninggalkanmu, Celia." kataku. Namun perkataanku tak terdengar oleh mereka, terlihat dari Andy yang menenangkan ibunya.

kemudian dokter Hardy muncul dari dalam.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan ayah?" kata Andy.

"Maaf..." kata dokter Hardy.

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin." kata Andy.

"Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin... Namun ketika aku datang, dia... Telah tiada..." terang dokter.

"JACK!" teriak Celia sambil masuk kedalam.

MOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOO

"Jack, bangun. Sudah jam 6 pagi." tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Celia yang lain. Suara yang terdengar... lebih bahagia.

Ternyata itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang akan ku alami.

"Pagi sayang. Kau bangun agak cepat hari ini, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau lupa hari ini hari apa?" tanya Celia.

"He? Hari apa ya?" kataku kebingungan.

"Kau memang sudah tua sayang. hari ini adalah hari dimana kau melamarku. Aku sudah masak makanan enak untuk pesta." terangnya.

"Hei, bercermin dulu sebelum berkata." kataku. Celia tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, Andy kemana?" tanyaku.

"Seperti biasa, ia sedang bekerja dengan semangat, seperti kau dulu." sindir Celia.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tak semuda dulu. Lihat ubanku sudah menggunung." kataku agak tersinggung. "Hei, Celia, jika aku mati nanti... jangan menangis, ya." kataku seraya mengingat mimpi itu.

"Apa Jack? aku tak mendengar." tanyanya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sembarang bicara." kataku.

Jika aku mati nanti... Siapa yang menjagamu dan anak kita ya ya?

Hah, lupakan sajalah. Akan aku lewati hari yang tersisa ini.

Tapi, tak bisa kupungkiri, Waktuku mulai habis. Dan aku bisa merasakanya. Tubuhku mulai tak bertenaga lagi.

Dan malamnya

acara pesta pernikahan kami dimulai.

Pesta itu sangat meriah. Celia terlihat sangat bahagia. Tapi tiba-tiba, dari hidungku keluar darah dan aku pingsan.

1 day left...

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat.

"Bu, Ayah bangun." kata Andy.

Kemudian Celia datang membawakan makanan dan obat.

"Jack, sejak kapan kau merahasiakan tentang penyakitmu?" tanyanya.

"Semusim lalu." jawabku singkat.

"Harusnya kau memberitahuku, Jack." kata Celia.

"Aku.. Tak ingin membuatmu khawatir, sayang." terangku.

Kemudian aku merasa ngantuk sekali dan akhirnya aku tertidur

moomoomoomoomoomoomoomoo

the end of life...

ketika aku tersadar dari tidurku, badanku terasa ringan sekali. Tapi, apa yang kulihat bukanlah kamarku tapi cahaya putih terang yang menyilaukan.

"Hei, dimana ini?"

Aku melihat Celia, istriku, dan anakku, Andy di depan rumah. Aku mendekatinya.

"Celia, apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada masalah?" tanyaku. Namun Celia tak menjawab, dia menangis.

oh, tidak. Jangan bilang ini terjadi. Tiba-tiba Celia berkata

"Jack, kumohon jangan meninggalkanku." kata Celia sambil menangis. Andy hanya diam..

"Aku tak meninggalkanmu, Celia." kataku. Namun perkataanku tak terdengar oleh mereka, terlihat dari Andy yang menenangkan ibunya.

kemudian dokter Hardy muncul dari dalam.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan ayah?" kata Andy.

"Maaf..." kata dokter Hardy.

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin." kata Andy.

"Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin... Namun ketika aku datang, dia... Telah tiada..." terang dokter.

"JACK!" teriak Celia sambil masuk kedalam.

"Jack, waktumu sudah habis. Aku ditugaskan oleh Harvest Goddess datang untuk menjemputmu." kata Harvest sprites berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah." kataku pasrah. Aku sebenarnya tidak rela meninggalkan Celia.

Tiba-tiba...

"Jack, apa kau mau meninggalkan celia begitu saja?" tanya Nik the sprites.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu lagi, yah minimal untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Hei tunggu sebentar, apakah kau bisa melihatku?" tanyaku yang keheranan. Karena aku tahu, aku sudah mati.

"Yah, semua Harvest Sprites memang dapat melihat semua hal termasuk ruh seseorang selain hal yang bernafas." jelasnya seakan tahu aku yang kebingunan. "Death, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya Nik.

Tak berapa lama...

"Jack," panggil Death. "Apakah kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

moomoomoomoomoomoomoo

Credit

(disclaimer: i'm not owned the song)

Disebuah padang bunga dandelion, bertemakan bulan purnama putih, bertemulah sepasang kekasih yang terpisahkan kematian

(Crew:...)

Ditempat itu, seorang wanita berumur 60-an yang menangis sendirian sambil menatap bulan. Teringat akan masa lalunya.

"Jack." kata wanita yang bernama Celia itu.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

(idea: the owl)

"Jangan menangis lagi, sayang." kata seorang pemuda muda berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Jack.

Celia terkejut melihat Jack. Tidak percaya ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya kembali.

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here?_

_So, if you're asking me, I want you to know_

(story: the lonely owl)

Celia langsung memeluk Jack. Entah keajaiban apa, Celia kembali muda seperti Jack.

"JACK!" teriak Celia.

"Tenanglah, sayang." kata Jack.

"Jack, jangan tinggalkan aku..."

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

(own chara maker: the game owl)

Jack mengelus kepala Celia.

"Tentu, Celia. Aku memang tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi ragaku tak akan bersamamu." kata Jack

"Jack, aku akan mengikutimu." kata Celia.

_Don't resent me And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest _

(lyric: the watcher owl)

"Celia... Selama ini... Kaulah yang mengikutimu... Sekarang, biarkanlah aku yang mengikutimu, disini." kata Jack sambil menunjuk hati Celia.

Celia terdiam.

"Tapi..." Celia tak melanjutkan perkataannya

_Don't be afraid _

_I've taken my beating _

_I've shed but I'm me _

_I'm strong on the surface _

_Not all the way through _

_I've never been perfect _

_But neither have you _

_So, if you're asking me, I want you to know..._

(event: the anime owl)

"Jangan takut, sayang. Suatu hari nanti, aku, kau dan anak kita akan berkumpul lagi," kata Jack.

Celia terdiam mendengar itu, menerungi setiap perkataan suaminya itu.

"Satu hal, kau tak akan pernah melupakan ini..." kata Jack sambil mencium Celia dan memeluknya.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

(writer: the baby owl and the movie owl)

Perlahan, tubuh Jack menjadi transparan kemudian menghilang.

"Jack, Jack, kau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

_Don't resent me And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest _

(jokes: the Cartoon owl)

"Jangan takut, Celia," tiba-tiba suara Jack muncul.

"Ingatlah jika kau merindukanku, kau tinggal mengingatku dihatimu."

Celia yang masih menangis, mulai tersenyum.

the end

moomoomoomoomoomoomoomoo

author note: ending yang digame sih lain dengan yang ini. Oh iya latar tempat di credit itu, kalo yang main tekken pasti tahu.

please review

(apa perlu saya buat extra Scenenya?)


End file.
